1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer gun, and more particularly to a sprayer gun having a control hand grip positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical sprayer guns have been developed and widely used today. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,162 to Chih, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,548 to Chih disclose two of the typical sprayer guns and include a control hand grip pivotally or rotatably secured to a handle and coupled to a spring-biased piston rod or valve stem, for pulling the spring-biased piston rod or valve stem rearward and outward of the sprayer gun body,and for controlling the water to flow out of the gun body. However, the control hand grip has to be continuously depressed toward the handle for allowing the water to continuously flow out of the sprayer gun. When or once the control hand grip is released or is not continuously depressed toward the handle, the spring member may bias and force the piston rod or valve stem forward and inward of the sprayer gun body in order to block the water. Accordingly, the users may have to continuously depress the control hand grip toward the handle for a long time, in order to control and to allow the water to continuously flow out of the sprayer gun.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer guns.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprayer gun including a control hand grip positioning device for positioning the control hand grip to a handle of the sprayer gun and for allowing the water to continuously flow out of the sprayer gun without continuously depressing the control hand grip toward the handle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprayer gun comprising a sprayer gun body including a handle extended therefrom, and including a rear portion having a valve stem slidably received therein and extendible rearward and outward therefrom, the valve stem including a rear end, a stop secured to the rear end of the valve stem, and including at least one first ratchet tooth extended therefrom, a handle including a middle portion pivotally secured to the handle, and including an upper portion having an opening formed therein for slidably receiving the valve stem, the upper portion of the handle being engaged with the stop for moving the valve stem rearward and outward of the sprayer gun body, and a spring lever including a first end secured to the handle and including a plurality of second ratchet teeth provided thereon for engaging with the first ratchet tooth of the stop and for allowing the stop to be moved rearward relative to the spring lever and for preventing the stop from being moved forward relative to the spring lever. The water is thus allowed to continuously flow out of the sprayer gun without continuously depressing the control hand grip toward the handle by the engagement between the ratchet teeth of the stop and the spring lever. The stop is allowed to be moved forward relative to the spring lever when the second ratchet teeth are disengaged from the first ratchet tooth of the stop.
The handle includes a seat extended from the rear portion thereof, the first end of the spring lever is engaged with the seat for preventing the spring lever from being rotated relative to the handle.
One or more fasteners may further be provided for securing the first end of the spring lever to the handle.
A device may further be provided for retaining an engagement of the second ratchet teeth of the spring lever with the first ratchet tooth of the stop, and includes a guide extended from the stop and engaged with the spring lever, for retaining the second ratchet teeth of the spring lever in engagement with the first ratchet tooth of the stop.
The spring lever includes a knob for being depressed to disengage the second ratchet teeth of the spring lever from the first ratchet tooth of the stop.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.